Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to a bicycle control device. More specifically, the present invention relates to a bicycle control device which can be mounted on the handlebar of a bicycle and which can control a braking device and a shifting device.
Background Information
Bicycle control devices are conventionally known, which can be mounted on a handlebar of a bicycle for controlling both a braking device and a shifting device (for example, see European Patent Application Publication No. 2308750). This prior art bicycle control device is provided with a housing member having an attachment part capable of being attached to a handlebar and a grip part capable of being gripped by a rider by hand, a control lever member having a first operating lever and a second operating lever, and a shift-operating mechanism provided on a first end side (the handlebar side) of the grip part. In the bicycle control device disclosed in European Patent Application Publication No. 2308750, the shift-operating mechanism is provided at the first end of the grip part, which extends in the longitudinal direction, allowing the control lever member to be more compact.
Bicycle control devices are also known in the prior art that perform a braking operation on a bicycle using hydraulic pressure (for example, see Chinese Patent Publication No. M386235). The bicycle control device is typically provided on the handlebar. This bicycle control device often includes a hydraulic fluid pressure generator being disposed along the direction in which the handlebar extends, and a cylinder and reservoir being disposed in line vertically. A pivotal rod is provided to the piston and is coupled to the brake lever by a link.